One Memory
by ChinaMew
Summary: Jessie struggles with letting go of her Team Rocket past now and again, but finds comfort in her small family. Rocketshipping.


"Goodnight, Jennah, my dearest," I whispered quietly as I exited my daughter's room. The low orange light from her nightlight illuminated her room, and I caught a glimpse of her peacefully sleeping on her side, her face turned towards me, and Meowth curled up at the edge of her bed. He had spent every night in her bed since she was born three years before, and I never could have asked for a more loyal friend than him. I smiled as I gently closed the bedroom door, and turned around to walk back to my own bedroom.

As I paced down the dark hallway to my own room, my heart was filled with joy. It was moments like these that I lived for. I never thought that I would be so fortunate. After the loss of my mother, and my failure to graduate from the Pokémon Nursing Academy, my life was nothing but a struggle. For years after, I joined Team Rocket, and found myself in a deeper hole. The partners I was assigned to were idiots, and my independent nature led me to lose every one of them. Except one.

I rounded the corner to the banister and glanced down to peer into the living room below. The lights were off except for the soft blazing of the fire in the fireplace. My husband was seated in the reading chair in front of it, reading a novel he had been working on that week. His blue hair was pulled back in his usual ponytail, and he wore a white t-shirt with black sweatpants, obviously ready to retire soon. Seeing the fire's glow envelope him brought back memories of the countless nights of camping we had done during our time in Team Rocket, and the familiar sensation of nostalgia crept over my skin. It brought me great pleasure to visit those memories, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel eerily depressed.

I continued down the hallway, and entered into my room on the right. The bedside table lamp was on, and the sheets on the bed were pulled back, inviting me to crawl into the bed. But something was keeping me from going straight to bed. Every once in a while, when my memories consumed my mind, I would revisit them. I slipped into my closet, and reached for a box on the top of the shelf. I pulled it down slowly, careful not to knock anything out of place, and positioned it on the floor. I bent down to rest on my knees, pulling my long silk robe under me, and opened the cardboard box to reveal my one inanimate memory.

My old Team Rocket uniform sat folded in the box. It was stained and slightly tattered from the many years of use, and my heart ached to see it again. It reminded me of more than just my time in Team Rocket, but also carried many sentimental values: the struggles I faced when I was younger, the many failures I encountered, and the longing to succeed in something for once in my life. As I continued to stare dismally at the worn white and red fabric, my memories turned in a different direction. I had worn this uniform for years, and never had I shared the same uniform with a partner than I had with James. We were assigned these uniforms together, and we had left Team Rocket wearing them as well. James did away with his, but I kept mine. For whatever reason it may have been, I just couldn't let go. My days in Team Rocket were over, and my life was good and peaceful. I had a wonderful home, a loving husband, and I even had a beautiful daughter whom I loved with everything I had to give.

My thoughts were interrupted when James slipped into the room. His expression gave away no surprise, but concern. He knelt down beside me.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked.

I heaved a sigh, and looked into his emerald eyes, "It's just one of those nights again."

He shifted closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't know what to say. I had talked to him about this before, many times. I saw no reason to dig up the same conversation over and over again. I stayed silent.

James sighed, "I know that our past bothers you from time to time. I know you feel insecure, but you never have to hide your feelings from me. We have talked about it before, but I need you to understand that I'll help you in any way I can."

I looked at him dimly, "You're right. It does bother me. I just don't want to pester you with the same thing every few months."

"You could never pester me, dear," James responded softly, "I sometimes feel the same way you do."

"Why is this so hard to get over? I don't understand. I thought that after we had left Team Rocket, I would forget about it. But I haven't."

"It's not an easy thing to forget. We spent years training and doing our best to achieve success, but that obviously never was realized. A life of crime isn't exactly a memory one can throw away."

I chuckled slightly, "Sometimes I wish I had never joined."

James frowned, "And why is that?"

I pondered on his question for a few seconds. Why else would I wish it? Team Rocket was full of thugs and criminals, and we were a part of that for so many years. I became ruthless and conniving; moreover, a bully.

"I just don't like the way I treated those around me. At the time, it was just my personality, but when I look back at those days, I was so harsh. I don't think I could ever be sorry enough for some of the things I put you through."

James chuckled softly, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned his head against mine, and I felt warmed by the familiarity of his close presence.

"Darling," he began, "You should know by now that I already forgive you. I forgave you a long, long time ago. You have always been quite hot-headed, but you are a natural leader. You indeed have a temper, but you don't take mess from anyone. But that's the fire I fell in love with, the fire you carry. I asked you why you wished you had never joined Team Rocket, but I will give you my response: I don't wish I had never joined Team Rocket. Because if I hadn't, I would have never found my way to you."

I clutched his arm as he spoke. I looked up into his loving eyes, and I kissed his soft lips tenderly. We ended the kiss a few moments later, and I leaned over to the box that held my old uniform. James released me, and I put the lid back on to the box, closing it until the next time. I heaved a sigh, and glanced over to smile at my beloved. He his eyes lit up, and he grinned.

Unexpectedly, Meowth and Jennah stood in the doorway, holding each other's hands. Jennah looked upset, rubbing her right eye with a frown across her face.

"This little sprite had a nightmare," Meowth explained, "She wanted her parents."

"Daddy?" Jennah's squeaky voice cried.

James stretched out his arms, inviting Jennah to come to him, "Honey, come here."

Jennah toddled over to her father, and James picked her up, soothing her with hushes. Jennah laid her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. I stood up, and stepped over to the table to switch off the lamp. James stood up right as I turned the lamp off, and paced quietly over to the other side of the bed. I pulled the sheets back, and gestured for Meowth to climb into bed with us. James settled Jennah down in the middle, and Meowth made himself comfortable at the end of the bed. I rested my head on the fluffy pillow beneath me, and turned over to check on my girl. She was almost sound asleep from what I could see through the dim moonlight shimmering in through the window. I took her tiny hand, and rubbed my thumb against it. I looked up at James, and he smiled back at me.

It was moments like these I loved the most. And disregarding everything else, this would be the one memory I cherished forever.


End file.
